


Черно-белый мир

by AThousandSuns



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama & Romance, M/M, black-white world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns/pseuds/AThousandSuns
Summary: После того, как мир перестает быть черно-белым, он становится чересчур идеальным.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. soulmate!AU, мир в котором становится цветным после того, как человек услышит голос родственной души.  
> 2\. Открытый конец.
> 
> фанфик был написан специально для фандомной битвы 2016

Впервые о том, каким видят этот мир другие люди, Киса задумывается в школе, на уроке истории. Ему десять, за окном идет дождь, и монотонный голос учителя вгоняет в дрему. Он смотрит в сторону. Небо за окном темно-серое, как и весь мир, что доступен его взгляду. Редких проблесков белого в этот день он не встречает, но, возможно, перед самым закатом тучи рассеются и он увидит солнце. При взгляде на него, как всегда, станет больно глазам, но Кисе нравится это ощущение.

Учитель продолжает говорить, но Кисе это неинтересно. Родственные души и любовь – темы, далекие для него, как квантовая физика, учебники по которой он видел у брата. Единственное – ему становится любопытно, как выглядит то, что для него является просто словами. Он знает, что солнце желтое, а трава зеленая. Но для него они белые и почти черные. И много, много серого между ними.

Он смотрит в небо, по которому черно-серым пятном пролетает мокрая птица. В его голове мелькает мысль, каким видит она этот мир, и дальше о родственных душах он не задумывается.

Вновь о них он вспоминает в третьем классе старшей школы. В один из дней, ничем не отличающийся от прочих, его брат, смущенный и счастливый, рассказывает родителям, что встретил вторую половинку.

Радость родителей трудно передать словами. Они расспрашивают брата о том какая она, где и как они познакомились.

На секунду Киса чувствует себя неуютно, поздравляет брата и уходит к себе. В комнате он лежит, раскинувшись на кровати, и долго думает, пока не засыпает, как был, в одежде.

Он думает о том, какая она, его вторая половинка. Парень это или девушка? Толстая и маленькая или высокая и худая? Может, что-то среднее? Что любит есть, пить, слушать, смотреть и читать? Он думает о тысяче разных мелочей, но не о самом главном. Что он почувствует, когда встретит ее? Мысль о принудительной симпатии к кому бы то ни было вызывает отвращение, и на минуту он страстно желает, чтобы никакой второй половинки у него не было. Так будет гораздо проще, а влюбиться он может и без нее. Уже случалось, и не раз.

Но он вспоминает, какими счастливыми иногда выглядят его родители, и радость брата, сообщавшего новость, и в сердце закрадываются сомнения.

Так и не решив, хочет ли он встретить родственную душу, Киса засыпает.

О той самой ночи он часто вспоминает на протяжении следующих десяти лет и думает, что минутный порыв не встречать родственную душу судьба услышала и записала как пожелание. Пожелание исполнено, получите, распишитесь и не забудьте поставить печать, пожалуйста, — шутит над собой Киса.

Как и в десять лет, в свои неполные тридцать он видит мир лишенным красок. Черный, серый, белый. Весь набор его личной палитры, которой он пользуется каждый день. И каждый день он не перестает радоваться, что работает с тем, где совсем не нужно различать цвета. За исключением моментов, когда выходит обложка манги либо цветной разворот. Но такие моменты самостоятельно решает главный редактор, и Киса спокойно работает дальше.

Так же спокойно, не спросив его мнения, наступает март, когда ему исполняется тридцать лет.

Родственную душу он не ищет уже давно, перебиваясь короткими романами с такими же невезучими, как и он сам. Всего себя он посвящает работе и искренне ее любит.

Он ничего не ищет, не ждет, даже не задумывается об этом. Но у судьбы на его счет уже составлены свои планы.

Однажды вечером, который ничем не отличается от сотен других, таких же пасмурных и холодных, он заходит по пути с работы в книжный магазин.

Несмотря на то, что книги – его работа, он не перестает их любить и читает, как только выдается свободное время, что, к сожалению, случается реже, чем хочется. Медленно бредя вдоль книжных полок, Киса впитывает атмосферу магазина, перебирая заинтересовавшие его книги, и улыбается, встречая выпущенные его издательством.

Приближаясь к кассе и держа в руке свою будущую покупку, он не подозревает, что с каждым шагом приближается к точке невозврата.

Симпатичный продавец на кассе с улыбкой принимает книгу. Киса лезет в сумку за кошельком, а парень в это время произносит:

— Добрый вечер, вам завернуть покупку?

Теплый, думает Киса, едва встретившись с ним взглядом. Цвет его глаз очень теплый. Собственная мысль звенит в голове, и мир вокруг начинает кружиться – радужным, непривычно ярким калейдоскопом. Когда все возвращается на свои места, ему хочется еще раз все перетряхнуть, потому что кажется: что-то неправильно. Мир вокруг него стал цветным.

Он смотрит на парня перед собой. «Юкина», читает Киса на бейджике, и ему становится страшно, потому что вот он — его судьба, вторая половинка, родственная душа. Более конкретно – парень, в лучшем случае лет двадцати, необыкновенно красивый. И ничего прекраснее его голоса Киса еще не слышал, именно этот голос запустил в его организме странные химические реакции, так и не понятые ни одним ученым.

— Вам завернуть? — снова спрашивает Юкина.

На его лице бесконечное терпение и дружелюбие. Киса открывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Отрицательно мотнув головой, он расплачивается и уходит.

Расслабиться и свободно вдохнуть у него получается только дома. Как можно скорее он сооружает себе перекус из растворимой лапши и бутербродов и садится за ноутбук.

Все вокруг для него слишком непривычно цветное, и первым делом он ищет в интернете названия цветов, на секунду впадая в ступор от их обилия. Запоминая самые базовые цвета и цвета радуги, он долго рассматривает фотографии, где специально для таких, как он, впервые увидевших мир, каждый цвет подписан. Еще он пытается определить цвет глаз Юкины. Получается что-то между коричневым и золотистым.

Впервые вспомнив про Юкину после того, как покинул магазин, Киса не может выкинуть его из своих мыслей. Едва он вспоминает тот голос, как тело охватывает дрожь, и что-то судорожно сжимается в районе грудной клетки. На несколько мгновений становится почти больно, но постепенно боль отступает и оставляет после себя тупое тянущее чувство. Это пустота, понимает Киса. Словно на миг он стал целым, но затем его снова лишили этой целостности.

Так он понимает, что вторая половинка – это не просто слова. Но при мысли открыться перед Юкиной ему становится страшно, и Киса запрещает себе думать о нем. К сожалению, в нем всегда был силен дух противоречия.

Выключив и закрыв ноутбук, он ложится спать. Во сне он видит Юкину и себя вместе.

Утром он твердо решает игнорировать произошедшее накануне вечером и жить дальше как ни в чем не бывало. Главное – избегать Юкину, чтобы однажды случайно не выдать их связи своим голосом.

Идеальный план летит в мусорку, когда под вечер тянущее чувство в груди становится невыносимым. Он снова идет в тот магазин. К счастью или нет, этим вечером снова смена Юкины. Киса наблюдает за ним издалека. Так он не может слышать голос Юкины, — хотя очень хочется, — зато меньше шанс, что его слежку заметят.

Наблюдая за Юкиной, Киса замечает, что он действительно милый и добрый, именно такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд. По крайней мере, со всеми покупателями, какими бы они ни были, он обращается одинаково дружелюбно.

Слежка за Юкиной быстро становится для него наркотиком.

Наблюдая за ним каждый вечер, Киса выясняет его график работы и приходит только в эти дни. В дни, свободные от преследования, он задерживается в издательстве, когда все уже уходят домой, иногда едва не опаздывая на последний поезд, но за делами он почти не замечает боли и пустоты. На следующий день, переступая порог магазина, он вздыхает свободнее, едва видит за кассой Юкину.

Он все еще твердо придерживается своего решения ничего не говорить Юкине.

Постепенно он убеждается в правильности своего выбора, потому что Юкина идеален во всем. Та внешняя сторона, что может видеть случайный прохожий и покупатель, безукоризненна. В какой-то момент Киса ловит себя на том, что любит Юкину не только из-за того, что тот предназначен ему какими-то высшими силами, но и просто потому, что он действительно замечательный. С того дня все становится еще сложней.

Время идет, но Киса не сдает своих позиций.

Но снова за него все решает судьба, исполняя приговор руками коллеги из отдела продаж.

Ёкодзава, как всегда, грозный, предельно честный и серьезный, буквально вынуждает Кису представиться, и то, что теперь он знает полное имя Юкины, ничтожно малая плата за раскрытый секрет.

Он не смотрит на Юкину, когда произносит при нем первое слово, потому что не хочет видеть его реакцию. Конечно, на его лице будет удивление, – не каждый день встречаешь родственную душу, – но что последуют дальше: радость или разочарование, Киса боится узнать. Поэтому он смотрит в пол, протягивая перед собой визитку. Он вздрагивает, когда их с Юкино пальцы на миг соприкасаются. Призвав на помощь всю свою решимость, он поднимает голову; в этот самый момент Ёкодзаву просят уделить внимание работе, и они остаются один на один.

— Киса-сан, — тихо произносит Юкина, но Киса его перебивает:

— Прошу прощения, у меня назначена срочная встреча.

Он коротко кланяется, действительно чувствуя себя виноватым, и уходит. На секунду ему кажется, что он слышит окликающий его голос, но это оказывается бредом. Разыгравшаяся фантазия буйствует всю ночь, и просыпается Киса разбитым.

Работа у него не ладится с самого утра. Весь день он рассеян больше обычного, забывает на столе документы, постоянно роняет телефон, по несколько раз вынужден заполнять одну и туже заявку, не сохранив документ на компьютере. Окончательно его лишает спокойствия письмо Юкины.

Пожалуйста, придите сегодня снова, Киса-сан. Я буду ждать.  
Юкина.

Киса перечитывает строки несколько раз и решительным кликом удаляет письмо сначала в корзину, а потом и из нее. После работы, говорит он себе, сразу же домой.

Конечно, он не исполняет собственный приказ. Ноги как будто сами следуют привычному маршруту, и замечает он это, только когда впереди вырисовывается здание магазина, в котором работает Юкина. Разворачиваться глупо, и он в который раз обещает себе, что просто пройдет мимо и направится сразу на станцию.

Все идет согласно плану, пока кто-то из прохожих не хватает его.

— Наконец-то я нашел тебя, Шота! — кричит странный парень, больно сжимая руку.

Киса оборачивается по сторонам, но все идут мимо, низко опустив головы. Он смотрит на парня, который кажется ему смутно знакомым, но в голове пустота: он не помнит этого человека.

Парень прижимается вплотную и дышит ему в лицо, громко при этом шепча:

— Прекрати меня игнорировать, Шота. Мы предназначены друг для друга, и от этого не уйти. Тогда, впервые услышав твой голос, я увидел цвета. Именно ты – тот самый.

— Слушай меня, — четко произносит Киса приглушенным тоном, — мы перепихнулись разок, потому что ты мне просто приглянулся личиком. То, что в момент нашего знакомства твой мир стал другим, меня не касается. Это просто совпадение, и моя половинка – не ты.

— Ублюдок! — кричит парень, отталкивая Кису и замахиваясь.

На секунду Кисатеряет равновесие и понимает, что уклониться от удара не получится. В общем-то, он никогда не был силен в борьбе и простых драках.

Но удара не следует. Парень падает от подножки Юкины.

Киса наблюдает со стороны, как Юкина, присев на корточки, что-то вполголоса говорит парню. Услышать не получается, но Кисе хорошо видно, как бледнеет лицо того, кому адресованы слова.

Юкина поднимается на ноги. Поверженный тоже вскакивает и быстро исчезает за углом.

Под пристальным взглядом Юкины Киса ощущает себя неуютно, но старается, чтобы голос звучал спокойно.

— Привет... и спасибо, что помог, — он неопределенно обводит рукой все, что их окружает, — со всем этим.

— Спасибо, что пришли, Киса-сан, — улыбается Юкина.

От этой улыбки Кисе становится стыдно. Он ведь не хотел приходить, а придя, прошел мимо места, где Юкина его ждал.

— Поговорим? Я живу совсем рядом, — предлагает он, и Киса соглашается.

Он идет на шаг позади от Юкины и ни о чем не думает. Ему действительно нужно прояснить ситуацию, объяснить свое молчание. Юкина умный парень и наверняка поймет, что их связь – ошибка. Такое тоже случается, и не одно десятилетие существуют методы, помогающие избавиться от нежелательных уз.

Дверь шумно захлопывается за ними, и в квартире Юкины, почти идентичной той, в которой живет Киса, воцаряется тишина.

— Проходите, — говорит Юкина, сворачивая в кухню.

Киса аккуратно ставит обувь в стороне от входа, вешает легкую куртку на свободный крючок. Не к месту приходит мысль, что давно пора утеплиться и купить новый шарф, но он задвигает ее подальше. Все потом.

У Юкины тесно – но к подобному Киса давно привык – и очень чисто. Большую часть комнаты занимает кровать, от нее Киса отворачивается слишком поспешно, утыкаясь взглядом в книжные полки, заставленные мангой. Той, выпуском которой занимался он сам, сравнительно больше, чем других, но он сразу же запрещает себе искать в этом какой-то глубинный смысл. Просто Юкина любит сёдзё, это Киса заметил еще во время своей слежки в магазине. Присутствие нескольких значительно отличающихся по стилю авторов это не оправдывает, но додумать он не успевает: Юкина приносит две чашки ароматного кофе и одну из них предлагает ему.

Он делает глоток, немного обжигая губы и кончик языка, и только тогда понимает, что дрожит, но вовсе не от холода. Эта дрожь иного рода, и даже горячий кофе не поможет ее унять.

Юкина не скрываясь наблюдает за ним. Киса чувствует на себе его взгляд, пристальный, неотвратимый и жадный.

— Вы не хотели приходить, — говорит Юкина.

Несмотря на то, что это вовсе не вопрос, Киса кивает. Да, он не хотел приходить, но снова все вышло против его воли.

— И признаваться не планировали, я прав? — со злостью спрашивает Юкина.

Он снова кивает.

— Но почему, Киса-сан? Я вам не понравился? Тогда почему вы приходили в магазин? В чем хотели убедиться?

Юкина замолкает. Его дыхание быстрое, как после бега, плотно сжатые кулаки лежат на коленях. Молчание неприлично затягивается.

— Ответьте, Киса-сан.

— Ты мне понравился, — признается он – и сразу слышит, как Юкина расслабленно выдыхает. — Понравился, поэтому я и приходил. Чтобы видеть тебя, узнать и… — он не находит нужных слов, которые медленно подведут Юкину к нужному решению, – разорвать связь и не позволить ей стать крепче.

— Посмотрите на меня, Киса-сан, — просит Юкина.

Киса поднимает голову, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Юкина серьезен, и отступить не получится.

— Почему вы не хотите этой связи?

Вопрос в лоб выбивает его из колеи. Для него причины настолько очевидны и лежат на поверхности, что, чтобы сформулировать их, ему приходится собрать в кучу разбежавшиеся мысли.

— Мы мужчины, это не приветствуется, — медленно начинает он, — я старше тебя на... — он запинается и смущенно спрашивает: — Сколько тебе лет?

— Двадцать один, — спокойно отвечает Юкина. — И первое, и второе – ерунда.

— Мне тридцать, — перебивает Киса.

На лице Юкины мелькает удивление, но он быстро берет себя в руки.

— Это не важно, — упрямо твердит он.

Киса давит улыбку, просящуюся на губы. Эта черта характера, невероятное упрямство, ему еще не знакома. Упрямясь, Юкина выглядит еще красивее, что ранее казалось невозможным. Интересно, сколько еще маленьких нюансов его характера мне неизвестны, думает Киса.

Осторожно Юкина протягивает к нему руку, но замирает, так и не прикоснувшись.

— Можно? — хриплым голосом спрашивает он.

Киса глотает комок в горле и кивает. Ничего не случится, если он это позволит.

Юкина осторожно сжимает его ладонь, и эта мысль повторяется с насмешкой, навязчиво крутится в голове, каждый раз звуча чуть иначе.

Происходит многое. Он чувствует тепло чужой кожи, легкое биение пульса на кончиках пальцев, на секунду ему мерещится слабое покалывание откликнувшейся связи. Этот морок длится один короткий миг, но едва он пропадает, в груди больно сжимается сердце.

— Вы тоже это почувствовали? — спрашивает Юкина.

Киса смотрит на его сияющее радостью лицо и глаза. Юкина смотрит на их сцепленные руки, потом пытается поймать взгляд Кисы и снова смотрит на руки, словно не может определиться, что сейчас для него важнее.

Соврать оказывается проще простого:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Разочарование, досада и решительность быстро сменяют друг друга, и внезапно Юкина хватает его второй рукой. Как и в первый раз, на короткий миг он чувствует их совсем слабую связь.

— Перестань, — кричит Киса.

— Нет, — твердо произносит Юкина. — Ни за что не отступлюсь, пока вы не признаетесь, что чувствуете то же самое, что и я.

Он прижимает руку к груди Кисы. Прямо под ней гулко бьется о ребра сердце. Из-за одежды искры и отголоски связи едва ощутимы, но тянутся дольше прежнего.

— Юкина, — выдыхает Киса.

Все, что происходит, для него слишком много. Он впервые чувствует себя целым, и это самое приятное, что он когда-либо ощущал. И если бы не пугающая перспектива связать всю свою дальнейшую жизнь с другим человеком, он бы без раздумий согласился стать настоящей парой.

В его голове ураган мыслей, в душе смятение. Молчание затягивается петлей на шее, и решиться открыть рот и заговорить с каждой секундой все труднее.

Юкина сжимает его ладонь, перемещает руку с груди на поясницу и легко прижимает его к себе. Обнимает, как самое дорогое, что есть в мире.

Киса сдается.

— Будет очень сложно, — говорит он.

— Мы справимся, — тихо обещает Юкина. Отстраняется и наклоняется для поцелуя. 

Первое касание губ оказывается самым мягким и теплым. Между ними снова вспыхивают крохотные искры и очень быстро из медленного, почти невинного, поцелуй становится жадным, горячим. В крови закипает желание, и они сжимают друг друга, срывают одежду, оставляя на коже красные следы.

Каждое прикосновение Юкины отзывается глубокой дрожью внутри и вызывает желание отвечать так, чтобы у того не осталось в голове никаких посторонних мыслей.

Момент, когда они оба оказываются в кровати, пролетает мимо них, поглощенных новыми чувствами. За первым откровенным прикосновением следует первый стон, а после секундная вспышка боли, но сразу за ней наслаждение. Ни с чем не сравнимое.

С того дня они начинают жить вместе. Взаимное привыкание занимает некоторое время, но они действительно стараются и во многом идут на уступки друг другу.

Вредные привычки у Юкины словно вовсе отсутствуют. Глядя на него, Кисе иногда становится стыдно за собственные, и он работает над собой, хотя не слишком успешно. Постепенно они привыкают быть рядом, проводить вечер вместе за просмотром кино либо просто читая — каждый свое, в уютной тишине.

Все вокруг кажется Кисе неправдоподобно идеальным, словно спектакль с очень качественными декорациями и со временем он начинает постоянно щипать себя за руку, чтобы получить подтверждение, что все происходящее — не сон.

Синяк на руке не появляется.

В одно утро, не отличающееся от прежних, он просыпается от жуткой головной боли. Сил, чтобы подняться с кровати и дойти до аптечки, нет, и он слабо тормошит спящего Юкину. Тот, едва поняв, что от него просят, приносит обезболивающее.

Дожидаясь, пока таблетка подействует, он сидит у постели, осторожно гладит безвольно лежащую руку Кисы и молчит. 

После случившегося Киса часто ловит себя на методичном перечислении болезней, в списке симптомов которых значатся головные боли. Список маячит перед мысленным взором, и с каждом днем он все больше мрачнеет. Его настроение передается и Юкине.

Киса замечает его хмурое лицо и разглаживает морщинку между бровями.

— Эй, — шепчет Киса, — перестань, все уже прошло.

— Завтра же пойдешь в больницу, — непреклонным тоном заявляет Юкина.

Киса согласно кивает. Несколько раз, для убедительности, но про себя думает, как же сильно он ненавидит докторов.

На следующий день он пропадает на работе, и это повторяется через неделю и даже через месяц.

Через два месяца очередной приступ головной боли застает его по дороге домой прямо на пешеходном переходе. Свет машинных фар он почти не замечает, но в одно мгновение чувствует боль, ломающую кости, после которой приходит тьма.

Размеренный писк приборов и запах больницы — первое, что он чувствует, когда приходит в себя. За ними следуют тупая боль, волнами проходящая через все тело, и слепящий свет. Шторы на окне во всю стену не задернуты. Он пытается пошевелиться, и в ответ на его движение звучат торопливые шаги откуда-то из угла палаты. Перед его взором появляется смутно знакомая женщина.

— Шо-чан, — всхлипывает она и прижимает тонкие руки ко рту.

По ее щекам скатываются крупные слезы, но она решительным жестом смахивает их и улыбается. Глядя на эту улыбку, он вспоминает свою мать, и уже на его глазах наворачиваются слезы, и пульс ускоряет ритм. Он точно помнит: его мать умерла два года назад.

Кардиограф отзывается участившимся писком, и сознание снова уплывает во тьму.

Во второе пробуждение он не спешит открывать глаза. Он отлично помнит, что его сбила машина, и он в больнице. Минутная радость, что проблем с памятью не выявлено, развеивает воспоминание о маме, бесконечно печальной, но, кроме этого, почти не изменившейся.

Осторожно он открывает глаза и видит перед собой туже самую палату, что и в первый раз. Примерно минуту он еще надеется увидеть перед собой Юкину или хотя бы незнакомую медсестру, но перед ним снова оказывается его мать.

— Как ты, Шо-чан? — тихо спрашивает она.

Киса открывает рот, но пересохшее горло сдавливает спазм, и из него вырывается лишь невнятный хрип.

Она подносит чашку с носиком к его рту, и он жадно пьет. Наконец, мать отстраняется, ставит опустевшую посуду на место и опускается на рядом стоящий стул. Счастливо вздыхает.

— Я плохо помню, что случилось, — признается он.

Мама, кажется, не удивлена, но отвечать не спешит, а тянет время. Поправляет одеяло, сдвигает от края чашку на тумбочке, теребит манжеты водолазки.

— Мама? — почти не спотыкаясь, окликает Киса.

Наконец она сдается:

— Может, это и хорошо, что ты мало что помнишь. Ты упал с крыши школьного спортзала. Перелом правой ноги, вывих левой и сотрясение.

«Школьного спортзала?» — удивляется Киса, но вслух ничего не произносит.

— Мы все за тебя очень волновались, — продолжает мама, — и одноклассницы твои, — она кивает на тумбочку, на которой гордо возвышается букет цветов, — волнуются. Очень милые девочки.

— Как долго я спал? — спрашивает он.

Мама мрачнеет.

— Почти три месяца. Скоро Рождество и Новый год. Но ты не волнуйся, — она спешит его успокоить, — ты очень быстро успеешь наверстать пропущенное в школе, и мы обязательно наймем тебе хороших репетиторов для поступления в лучший университет.

Слова о том, что ему не нужны никакие репетиторы и университеты, он проглатывает, справедливо полагая, что аргумент «я работаю в издательстве Муракава» будет выглядеть странно.

Через несколько минут он говорит, что устал и хотел бы поспать. Мама понимает, обещает прийти в следующий раз с отцом и братом и уходит домой.

Едва за ней закрывается дверь, как Киса шарит в тумбочке в поисках зеркала, а когда находит, — маленькое, карманное, — долго не решается заглянуть в него. Наконец, сделав глубокий вдох, он смотрит. Размера зеркальца явно не хватает, чтобы полностью рассмотреть и оценить масштаб изменений, но то, что он уже может видеть перед собой, выбивает его из равновесия.

Отражение показывает его таким, каким он был в семнадцать-восемнадцать лет.

Киса медленно водит кончиками пальцев по лицу, поднимает зеркало выше, отводит в сторону, но со всех ракурсов он видит одно и то же, и это определенно ему не нравится.

Но, судя по всему, ему придется с этим смириться.

Довольно скоро он узнает важные вещи — вроде того, что он опять школьник, которому через три месяца исполнится восемнадцать лет. Естественно, он живет вместе с родителями, но старший брат переехал от них три года назад. И он холостяк.

А самое главное — в этим мире нет родственных душ. Киса долго не может поверить, но это на самом деле так. Он много времени тратит на просмотр и чтение новостей, но то, чему так много уделяли внимания в том, другом мире, здесь считается фантастикой.

Он снова жаждет проснуться, но ничего не выходит, и этот мир становится все реальней. Ко всем прочим его травмам и царапинам, на локте расцветает внушительный синяк.

Однажды ему снится Юкина. Они лежат вдвоем, Киса прижимается спиной к его груди и не может видеть лицо. Юкина водит губами по его волосам и шее. Обнимает бережно как никогда и молчит. Киса засыпает его вопросами, но ни на один не получает ответа. Он хочет перевернуться и посмотреть Юкине в глаза, но тот не позволяет, крепче прижимая к себе и наваливаясь на спину. Дыхание Кисы перехватывает, и он просыпается. В ушах еще звучит сказанное Юкиной напоследок «Мы справимся», и от этого у него на глаза набегают слезы.

Смириться с тем, что Юкина оказался плодом его воображения, труднее всего.

Его выписывают примерно через месяц после того, как очнулся от своего странного сна, о котором он так и никому не рассказал. Выслушав напутствие от добрейшего на свете пожилого доктора, он уходит вместе с братом, который несет его вещи.

Через полчаса они подъезжают к дому, который встает перед Кисой очередной незнакомой загадкой.

Постепенно привыкнув к мысли, что та, другая жизнь, ему приснилась, Киса развлекается сравнивая материальные проявления двух миров. Первым делом он идет к издательству; оно оказывается на месте, но никто из работников, проходящих мимо, ему не знаком. Затем он ищет мангу, которую когда-то выпускал, и часть из нее даже получается найти.

Реальный мир был бы интересней и приятней, не снись ему на бесконечном повторе один и тот же сон с Юкиной. Там он по-прежнему находится рядом и обнимает его. Хотя больше не говорит ни слова. После таких «видений» Киса просыпается с колотящимся сердцем и болезненной тяжестью в груди.

Он начинает любить долгие прогулки по городу, и однажды, попав под сильный дождь, забредает в книжный, которых ранее избегал как огня из-за болезненных ассоциаций. Из-за того, что Киса совсем не присматривался к тому, как магазин выглядит снаружи, знакомая обстановка внутри оказывается для него серьезным ударом.

Взяв себя в руки, он решает найти почитать что-нибудь из сёнена и погружается в изучение стеллажей с полками, заставленными томами манги, журналами и танкобонами. Одна книга заинтересовывает его особенно сильно, и, прихватив ее, Киса направляется к кассе.

Протянув покупку продавцу, он лезет за кошельком, но разворачивается, едва слышит знакомый голос:

— Добрый вечер, вам завернуть?


End file.
